


Plan Physical Affection

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots, PDA Shy Diana, first fic, physical affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akko hatches a plan with herself to get as close as possible with Diana. Diana doesn’t know what to do.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 15
Kudos: 228





	1. The First Hug

The missile crisis was almost treated as a fashion fad, as quickly as it went from the hottest topic on campus to practically nonexistent. It’s almost as if nothing had changed. After all, the supposed savior of magic was still struggling to fly higher than one meter, and Diana was still the revered top student.

Under the surface however, there were many minor details that had changed all throughout the world. After all, magic returning was no small thing. Creatures of magical qualities began to thrive again, and awaken from their slumbers. The magic ministry had a lot of work ahead of them. On a lesser scale (or a Luna Nova scale) there were many smaller changes, that were no less important. Luna Nova has money again. The rooms were no longer so dusty and ancient with constant renovations school-wide. The staff was nearly doubled, and the school was preparing for the biggest freshman class that they’ve had in decades. However, shrinking the scale a little more, to a specific group of nine, there were no shortage of changes either. Each one stacked on top of the other, causing a large impact in the dynamic of the group. Lotte and Barbra had found a kinship in Night Fall, Hannah and Amanda brought out previously unknown elements of each other, and Constanze and Sucy loved to create absolute monstrosity’s between their two specialities. Jasminka somehow managed to worm her way in to a close station with each of the Nine, she was simply that much of a sweetheart. The teachers of any of the nine noticed this, however there was one that was so glaringly obvious it trumped all the rest. The change between the two and only Kagari Atsuko and Diana Cavendish. 

At first it was small; Akko no longer was aggressively shoving their supposed rival status down Diana’s throat in public. Then, Diana’s stern reprimanding of Akko began to loose their sternness, some even saying they were picking up a tender tone. Akko would sit beside Diana in classes, Diana would fend for Akko when Hannah and/or Barbra would complain about their stolen seat. Diana would seek out Akko for group projects, Akko would happily accept the offer, a sigh of relief being often heard from Lotte. They would almost always be seen near each other, some even speculated they were a couple. Unbeknownst to everyone but Akko herself, Akko was on a quest to get as close as possible to the Cavendish. She wanted to be the _best_ of friends. “Chariot Pals” she sometimes referred to it as; seeing as Diana had shown her true colors by giving Akko the card. It was simply common knowledge that best friends would be physically affectionate as well. So, Akko decided to start off big and attempt to hug Diana. It went about as well as one of her potions would.

———

It was after Magical Astronomy when she went for it. Diana had just read her future as part of their class assignment. She’d predicted that today was Akko’s day to try new things. So that’s what she set to do.

While almost skipping down the halls towards Diana, Akko was hyping herself up, getting ready for what she was about to do. _‘It’s the perfect day to hug Diana, even the stars are in agreement!’_ Spurred on by her self-reassurances Akko began walking even faster, and quickly cornered Diana in the school halls. It was almost comically easy to spot her tea green hair, as it was after class, and few people were milling about, the rush having died down.

“Hey, Diana?” Akko’s voice was surprisingly soft behind Diana, almost hardly being heard over the nearby chatter of a nearby group of witches.

“Yes Akko? Are you in need of assistance with something?” Diana was still turned around, seemingly fidgeting with the vending machine in front of her (one of the more positive additions of Croix) only glancing behind her to make sure Akko wasn’t severely wounded or in some other dire situation. Considering it was Akko, there was actually a decent chance of her being in such a situation.

“Can you turn around real quick?” Akko saw the glance and thought she probably wasn’t going to turn around on her own unless prompted. She considered hugging her from behind, but that may be a bit much for their first time and so opted against it.

“Yes, of course. Sorry my manners seemed to have escaped me. Now, what is it you wis-“ Akko threw herself at Diana mid-sentence. It was somewhat of a messy hug, with Diana’s arms pinned to her sides and Akko’s face almost barely missing Diana’s. Barring those minor issues, Akko wrote it off as a pretty good hug. She squeezed the Cavendish as hard as she could, enjoying the warmth emitting from her. A content hum left Akko’s throat, this was a lot better than any of her hugs with her other friends. However, the bliss came to end when after a few seconds Akko noticed something was wrong with Diana.

“Uhm...Diana, are you okay?” Akko slowly released her tight envelopment to look her friend in the eyes. “Your face is incredibly red, and are you sweating? Are you okay?! Did Sucy slip something in to your mouth? I knew she looked suspicious at lunch! Do you need medical attention or-” She kept on rambling for almost a minute straight, beginning to poke Diana to try to illicit a reaction from the frozen prodigy.

Diana was still as stiff as a board, having no reaction what so ever to the continuous poking and prodding. She hadn’t moved a single muscle since being released. Finally, after seemingly minutes of Akko touching Diana in various places, Diana seemed to reboot. Immediately she flinched away from Akko and a her face become almost tomato red.

“N-n-no I’m not sick, and please refrain from poking my face anymore.” Akko froze mid-poke. “Now, I please ask that you abstain from such...uncouth displays of affection...” Diana’s voice teetered off for a moment, giving Akko time to jump to almost every bad conclusion she could conjure up.

“OH, Gomen'nasai! I probably should’ve asked before hugging you, and now you probably never want to see me again and h-“ Akko’s speech was rushed and obviously was lacking a filter. She became more and more obviously flustered as she went on. However she didn’t get to far in to her ramblings before she was cut of by a shout.

“AKKO!” Diana was still red-faced, whether from the embarrassment from earlier or anger was unknown to Akko. She severely hoped it was the former. “Please let me finish my speech before you begin speaking, now as I was saying...uncouth displays of affection, _in public_.” There was a long pause as Diana seemed to gather her thoughts. Looking down, her mouth opened and closed a few times, as if she was having trouble deciding whether she should say what she has on her mind or leave it. Finally it seemed like she had come to a decision. “Though, I would not be opposed to it in...private.” She was almost timid in her delivery, practically unheard of from the mythical Diana Cavendish.

“Oh.” Akko was speechless, her mind seemingly gone blank. A few, noticeable seconds pass before Diana speaks again.

“Now, I do have to ask, what brought this sudden hug on? I do not believe I have committed any “hug worthy” acts as of late?” Diana’s head was slightly tilted to the side, an almost unconscious action. 

An action that Akko immediately noticed. _’Cute. Wait, I’m supposed to be doing something’_. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Akko regained her bearings and jumped back in to the conversation. “Hm, I just thought that maybe I should’ve made up for that hug after we defeated the missile. Don’t think I didn’t notice you weren’t in it!” She ended the statement with pouted lips and a semi-serous glare. Then, in classic Akko fashion, her brain jumped to a totally different topic of conversation. “And why are you at the vending machine? I’ve never seen you drinking soda in my life.”

“Hannah requested a fountain drink named “Mountain Dew”, she said she wished to show me something “neat” about it. If only this machine was not so confoundingly confusing.” Diana choose to ignore the very abrupt change of topics, however her blush was still ever present and didn’t seem to be making any plans of fading anytime soon.

“I can help! We used to have these all around where I lived.” Akko immediately set to work, showing Diana how the labels in the machine corresponded with what buttons needed to be pressed. However, her mind was not fully present, in the very corner of her mind, her plan was being reconstructed. It seems it would be harder than previously thought to get Diana to be on the same level of affection where her other friends are currently residing. She would just have to take it slow, and work up to it. Nothing she couldn’t do. The irony of Diana’s families motto being affection wasn’t lost on Akko, who almost let out a giggle seemingly out of nowhere upon thinking of it.

“I see me struggling with technology seems to strike you as amusing.” There wasn’t any bite to it, with a almost teasing eyebrow lifted. “Almost” because a Cavendish never teases.

“Perhaps.” Akko wasn’t going to allow her plan to be found out, especially by the person she most ardently didn’t want finding out. Luckily it seemed Diana had already made up a reason to her unexpected laugh. _‘She’s to smart for her own good.’_

Even though it was merely playful banter between friends; and she knew Akko didn’t need to hear any reason for her technological ignorance, didn’t stop Diana from grumbling excuses under her breath. About how “technology is the bane of her existence” and “this is practically impossible for someone to understand”. 

Luckily Akko’s skill with such things paid off handsomely. The Mountain Dew quickly parted from the machine, once it was fed a portion of Diana’s allowance and Akko input the correct code. Now, with no objective to keep the two together for the time being, Akko and Diana parted ways. Their shoe beats slowly gaining more and more distance between each other. Before turning their respective corner, both glanced back at the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannah wanted to show Diana how her hair color almost matchs the Mountain Dews. Diana is not amused. (Thank Amanda for giving Hannah the idea)


	2. The High-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step in Akko’s plans.

It had been about four days (exactly four, Akko’s counted) since the hugging _incident_. Surprisingly their meetups since then had no traces of awkwardness, then again, Diana’s busy schedule hadn’t allowed for much more than mere greetings the past few days. Today was the day that was going to change, if Akko had anything to say about it.

“Pssst, Sucy!” Akko was anything but quite, though Professor Finnelans hearing was anything but good. She kept droning on about Magical History, not picking up Akko’s whispered shout, however everyone else in the near vicinity did. Including poor Sucy.

“What Akko?” She almost didn’t humor Akko with a response, but she figured it would be better just to get this over with. Akko obviously had something (or someone) on her mind, with the way she had been fidgeting the last thirty minutes.

“Does Diana seem like the type to do more like a-“ Akko proceeds to do the stupidest display of a high five (if you could even call it that) Sucy had every seen. Sucy for once, was the one dumbfounded instead of Akko. “-or a-“ Which then Akko does a normal highfive. Sucy considers saying the first one seems more appropriate, but decided that was too mean for even her. It was fun to test poison on Akko, not severely stunt her romantic life.

“Considering the first one was quite literally the stupidest thing I’ve ever seen you do, I’m going to have to go with the second one.”

“Okay, thanks Su- wait, HEY! I spent awhile thinking of that first one!” The Proffesors hearing was bad, but not so horrible as to not pick up on a angered Akko’s shouting. Of course, the class had also been dead silent as she had just asked a question. Which was now Akko’s to answer.

“Ms. Kagari, since you seem so keen on talking, why don’t you answer the question?”

“Uhm, Uh, I think it’s uhhhh-“ Akko did not even know what the question was, she floundered on for what felt like minutes before her savior came in the form of a British prodigy.

“Ms.Finnelan, I mean no disrespect, but is not the purpose of raising hands to signify a student knows the answer? Therefore, calling a student who does not have their hand raised, expecting them to know the answer a frivolous decision?” Everyone’s jaws dropped at Diana’s exclamation. No one had never witnessed her back talking a teacher, let alone doing it to defend Kagari. Akko did a double take, not believing her ears, surely Sucy poisoned her again?

“...I suppose your are right Ms.Cavendish. Since it seems you are so adamant to defend your peers, why don’t you answer the question for them?” Ms.Finnelan had been bested, and she knew there was no respectful comeback. It was obvious she was silently fuming.

“Very well. It’s Miss Weatherpon, Eighteen Sixty-Three.” The answer rolled off her tongue like it couldn’t possibly be anything else, and of course it was right. Her eyes were dead set on the teacher, locking her in an almost challenging glare. However, one student noticed her eyes shift towards them for a spilt second, and a small uptilt to the corner of her mouth accompanying it.

“Correct, Ms.Cavendish. Now, as I was saying..”

Akko was stunned in to silence the rest of the class period. She was finding it impossible to get the small glance and smile Diana sent her way as she answered the question out of her mind. _‘What was that supposed to mean?!’_

———

The bell rung after an agonizing thirty minutes of Ms.Finnelan droning on. Akko had practically thought herself to death, thinking of approximately twenty-one things the glance and smirk could have meant. They ranged from somewhat plausible (Diana thought Akkos blunder was mildly amusing) to outright outlandish (Diana was secretly trying to speak to Akko using morsecode). 

Lotte and Sucy were getting tired of waiting for their teammate to snap out of whatever stupor she was in _this_ time. They both had been standing in front of her for a long period of time as she stared down the wall. Less and less students were present in the room, as they all slowly wondered down to the cafeteria. Finally, Lotte decided enough was enough- it was lunch time, and Lotte was starving. A deep inhale of air was heard from her before she prepared to shout, she was going to put absolutely everything she had in to this one yell.

“ _AKKO!_ ”

“Ha- Hai!?” Akko almost jumped five feet in to the air, flailing around for balance “I wasn’t thinking of Diana I swear!” 

“Literally no one mentioned Diana, Akko. Speaking of Diana though, weren’t you going to go make-out with her or something?” Sucy drawled.

“Oh _Kuso_ ,” Akko got up and began quickly piling her stuff up in a disorganized manner “I have to go catch up to Diana!” 

She set off at almost light speed, breaking multiple school rules in the pursuit of her victim. Running down one of the more deserted halls, in the direction of the library, was where Akko finally spotted Diana. _‘As I expected’_. Calling upon her very last energy reserves, Akko sprinted the remaining distance to get in front of the Cavendish and halt her. Almost jumping a full foot, Diana was startled when Akko skid to a stop a few feet in front of her, holding out her hand formed in to a fist.

“...” A few seconds of silence stretched by before Diana spoke.

“Akko? Were you attempting to...punch me?” She looked mildly concerned, with a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes. “Please, do tell me if I have done something to anger you and do not resort to such brutish ways of behavior.”

“Nani?! NO, no, I wasn’t trying to punch you I swear! Me and Amanda just to fist bumps all the time and I wasn’t thinking because of the lack of oxygen to my brain and so I accidentally held out my fist instead of palm for a high five and- Let me just fix this real quick,” She adjusts her hand from its balled and position and holds it above her to the side. “Anyways, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make it look like I was going to punch you, and I would _never_ harm you, on purpose, you know that right?” The last sentence sounded almost as if it were an afterthought, Akko’s tone of voice so self-assured,like it was so obvious _surely_ she shouldn’t have to state it. Diana picked up on it, and surprised at the quick one-eighty Akko did from blushing and flustered to the epitome of confidence. Then the illusion was broke.

“Akko, why are you now holding your hand out to the side? Is this one of those so called “High-fives” I’ve been hearing you mutter about in class?”

“YOU HEARD THAT!? You’re on the other side of the room...” Akko whimpered, thinking about how many people were now privy to her plans. “Whatever, back to that very concerning sentence you just spoke! What do you mean you don’t know what a high-five is?!”

“I am not usually one to hang with those that do such acts, you are an...exception. I honestly find them not to my tastes, but I suppose...” She trails off, glancing to the side and tapping her foot once or twice. A reflective expression gracing her face.

“...but I suppose, what?”

Instead of replying through words, Diana stepped forward and raised up her own hand to around Akko’s hands height. Akko was almost vibrating with excitement, hand tensing up preparing for the impact. Finally, Diana’s expression of heavy thought subsides and is overcome with determination. She moves her hand toward Akko’s in a sluggish manor, and after seconds of intense anticipation their hands make contact. The sound is a soft ‘slap’ nothing to noteworthy, there was no fireworks or feelings of wonder, but Akko was still jumping up in down in joy. She was speaking, but everything was various noises of happiness at a semi-loud volume.

“Akko! Please quite yourself, we are in the halls, not outside. Now, if that’s all you wanted, I do believe I have a library to get to.”

“Y-yeah, of course, thank you Diana!” Akko then set off to the canteen to join her friends in the consumption of Luna Novas most iconic food, potato’s.

Diana stood for a moment or two, watching Akko turn around the corner. She was very obviously confused; probably wondering about why Akko was thanking her, but also sported a soft blush. Her eyes may have trailed a tiny bit lower than strictly necessary, she blames it on the movement of Akko’s infuriatingly short skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I oop- sksksksksks, my writing skills are so all over the place send help. (also, Diana was going to the library to search up “How to Flirt” books)


	3. Diana’s Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has absolutely no idea what’s going on. What’s a feeling? Why is Akko causing them? Are Hannah and Barbra psychically linked?

Diana had encountered a problem. Most of the time the cabbage-haired witch would enjoy solving conundrums, accepting them with a open mind. This time however, she faced a issue that was a topic far out of her element. Emotions, the bain of her existence. All those manifestations of chemicals had got Diana was a beating from aunt Darryl or a mental breakdown. They were useless, no good, absolutely- 

Her train of thought was suddenly cut short by the loud obnoxious knocking of her rooms door. Her attention scattered, Diana decided to peer through a small hole in her bookshelf. It offered the perfect viewpoint to survey the other side of the room without anyone knowing. Hannah and Barbra were lounging on the other side of the bookshelf Diana currently resides behind, having come in a few moments beforehand. They seemed to let out a synchronized sigh at the persistent knocking, it was almost scary how connected they seem to be, both getting up at the same time to get the door. 

Immediately upon the door being opened the slightest bit, a blur of a a person barged in. Diana flinched, and let out a slight noise of surprise, almost giving her position away. Luckily, the loud ruckus the “blur” was currently causing covered it up easily. Finally, Hannah found her voice.

“Akko what in the ever-living f-“ she stopped short when Akko covered her mouth, she considered licking the offending appendage to get its owner to take it off.

“SHHH!” Akko glances left then right, very slowly, and stopped almost exactly where Diana was currently hiding. Diana sucked in her breath, not even daring to breath. After staring for one second more, Akko continued her speech and Diana’s breath was softly released. “Quiet, I have a _very_ important question to ask you guys.” 

Barbra was more than just annoyed at this point. She had been in the middle of a very good chapter of her book, she had been on the edge of her seat. Yet she couldn’t seem to find a way to finish this one chapter, whether it be Diana related issues- Diana often collapses from fatigue and she and Hannah have assigned themselves to be her caretaker- or someone barging in that has a name starting with the letter ‘A’. So, she failed miserably at keeping her voice anything remotely tempered.

“AKKO, if this is anything LESS than the world ending then I don’t want to hear it and I will personally be the cause of your demise.”

There was a long, tense, stretch of silence. Diana lifted her weight side to side, slowly swaying, a small nervous tick she had developed as a child playing out. Even the prodigy was effected by the intensity of the moment. Akko dared to speak up after about a minute, but even then she only risked a low volume.

“I, uhm..I was gonna ask what’s up with Diana and touch?” She ended the statement by connecting her two pointer fingers together and glancing down timidly. Bolding a glance back up, she did not see the anguished Barbra she had expected to see, no, she saw Barbra seemingly preparing for a enthused rant- Hannah in tow.

“Okay, so these are just theories but as Diana’s _best friends_ , these are well deduced theories!” Barbra started, then Hannah picked up right where she left off.

“It really all comes from her young childhood...” Diana winced as Hannah started down that path, it was not a bright and cheerful one. “...you see, Aunt Darryl is definitely not the best aunt-

“You can say that again.” Akko and Barbra synchronized in saying.

“-She never really treated Diana like a niece, more like a housekeeper, but unpaid, and labor laws didn’t apply! So, that, plus the fact she never really was one to have friends,” Diana chuffed out a laugh at that one, Hannah and Barbra seemed to put more thought in to her past then even she herself did, “all came together to create a somewhat socially stunted prodigy.”

Barbras face became a grimace as Hannah ended the speech with that final zinger. Hannah seemed to pick up on it, rectifying her statement

“We say that lovingly of course!” Diana rolls her eyes at that, an action she immediately silently chided herself for committing. “Anyways, Diana has so many walls up, it’s practically impossible to get past a shoulder pat without making it awkward. Trust me, we’ve tried.”

“Wait!” Akko sputtered “You’re telling me you guys can casually touch her?!”

“Yeah, but just her arms.” 

“Haven’t you noticed us constantly clinging to her arms?” They glanced at each other, both silently thinking _‘This idiot’_.

“Hmmm, well then, now that I know it’s possible...” Akko’s speech slowly gets more and more mumbled in till it is not legible. Her eyes narrow as if deep in thought and she slowly raises a hand to her chin to cup it. After seemingly minutes of glaring at the floor she seems to come to an agreement with herself. Diana slowly became more and more fixated on Akko, with her short skirt and vivid red eyes. She was as transfixed on Akko as Akko was with the floor. However, Akko’s sudden changes in disposition threw her off, causing her to lose her focus as Akko scurried out the door, throwing out a rushed “Thanks” on her way out.

Diana stood there, head still reeling from Akko’s sudden departure. Taking a step back, she began preparing to pretend to had been asleep the whole duration of the dibicole. So, while fluffing her pillow, she was no longer keeping tabs on Hannah and Barbra, who had begun wondering why there was random creaking heard from Diana’s side of the room. Slowly rounding the corner, they saw the one and only Diana Cavendish stuck in the middle of her plan. Doe-eyed and a slow growing blush becoming apparent, Diana began stammering out a reply.

“Girls, I can...explain?”

——

Diana had been waiting. Waiting for Akko the spring at her, aggressively hitting her shoulder, or molesting her bicep. Yet, it never came. She could never seem to get a lick of alone time with Akko either, something always coming or someone interrupted. Diana was becoming increasingly agitated, and she could not quite figure out why. 

Finally her respite came in the form of a late night impromptu tutoring session. Diana had been making her nightly rounds, gazing up at the moonlit sky and humming contently to herself, when she laid her eyes on one slumbering Atsuko Kagari. She was a mess, drool collecting under her open mouth. Books were scattered everywhere, of many various subjects, and a candles embers still flickered on her desk. Diana considered leaving her be and moving on from the library’s abandoned halls, but upon further rumination she realized absolutely no one else was around. Just her and Akko. That made her unexpectedly giddy, a feeling she was not well acquainted with. Taking a deep breath and calming her racing heart, she gently prodded Akko awake. A few soft grumbles of protest left the poor girl, it was obvious she had been in a deep slumber. Finally after a incessant amount of increasingly hard prods Akko lifted her head up.

She was greeted with the sight of the school prodigy, a soft look in her eyes and a slight up-tilt at the corner of her slim lips. The candle light added an almost ethereal effect to the scene, dancing across Diana’s face. Akko, still in a sleep induced stupor, muttered the first thing that came to her mind.

“Gorgeous ..” it was a subdued utterance, Akko didn’t even seem to have realized she had said it. Finally, her blurry gaze seemed to clear up, she was met with the sight of a red faced Diana. Akko blinked her eyes rapidly a few times to make sure she was seeing things straight. _‘Surely it hasn’t been *too* long since I went to sleep?! Why is Diana here staring at me?! What did I do this time..’_ Her mind was racing, and evidently it was showing on her face.

“Akko, do not worry, I have no intentions of turning you in. I was actually wondering if you would not mind some help?” She had said this while already taking a chair out preparing to sit down. She was quite sure that Akko would immediately agree, then they would commence the session. Her exceptions were immediately turned upside down when Akko did the exact opposite of what she foresaw. 

“ACTUALLY-“ she started off at a shout, most likely caused by her large exertion of air as she vaulted across the table to re-scoot the chair back in “- I uhm, don’t need any. I’m good...I think...” It was easy to tell the last part was not meant to be heard- being almost a mumble. Diana glanced at the notes Akko had been taking, and they were abysmal. She didn’t even need to get a close look to know it was a scattered mess, with random doodles all over the tanned paper.

“Akko, you are very obviously not ‘good’,” Diana then glanced to the side and bit her lip, “...have I done something to offend you Atusko? You usually are not one to turn down help.”

“What?! No of course not Diana!” 

“Then I hope you do not mind me inquiring why you would turn down my help?” A slight head tilt accompanied Dianas question.

Slumping down in her chair, a forlorn expression shrouded Akko’s face. “I just, didn’t want to ask for anymore help, ya know?”

“Akko, I do not, in fact, know.”

“Diana,” Akko snorted, “that’s not what I meant...I meant like,” her expression soured again and she somehow slumped further in to her chair, “I often am asking for your help, and I must be getting quite troublesome- I know that even though you haven’t stated it. I was worried you’d begin to dislike me because of my dependence on you.”

“Oh Akko,” Diana started, “I could never get tired of you. You somehow manage to be incredibly charming, despite your supposed flaws. I find you quite...enthralling? It is a hard feeling to describe, but certainly a good one.”

“Diana I..” Akko began, to silent for Diana to hear.

“Now, let us commence our study session,” Akko stood, slowly, as Diana continued talking with her back turned, walking towards the aisle of books. “I’m assuming you’re studying for that upcoming Magical History test? I did not wish to comment earlier but the current set of books you have out are all-“ Akko had now picked up her pace, almost right behind Diana now “- the wrong times and dates for what the test will be onnnn..” Diana slowly trailed off as Akko had placed her hand on Diana’s shoulder. Time seemed to slow as Diana’s wide eyed gaze fell on Akko’s hand and she leaned in to the touch, raising her shoulders as she took in a gasp of air.

“Thank you Diana.” Turning her wide-eyed gaze to Akko, Diana was in a trance. The light; that had caught Akko’s interest as she woke, now consumed Diana’s conscious. It was creating a halo around the outline of Akko, and ever so slightly flickered. Her mind was only on Akko, no more worries about the study session, no more thinking about her plans for later that night, no more fears about her upcoming test, nothing. She began to slowly inch closer, eyes glancing down to oh so enticing lips. _’Akko would not mind if I just have a ta-‘_

“SO, haha, about that study session?” Akko looked on edge, and dramatically removed her hand from Diana’s shoulder. She began erratically switching her gaze from Diana’s eyes, to a little bit below her eyes, and then to the side. Diana’s stupor was broken and panic set it. Upon realizing how dangerously close she was to Akko she abruptly took a large step back.

“Ahem,” she cleared her throat, buying her precious time to scramble to an acceptable excuse for her faux pas, “my apologies. I thought I had saw a...bug on you, yes. Now, shall we get started?”

“Yeah...sounds good.” Akko took one long glance at Diana, then started trotting ahead of her towards the aisles. If Diana were not so thoroughly wrapped around her own head she would’ve noticed Akko’s dejected sigh as she wandered away.

“...Akko, wait, that’s the wrong direction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hannah and Barbra are going to use the catching of Diana as blackmail. For what? Probably something stupid. (They’re going to make her go to bed at a reasonable time).

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, obligatory like, comment, and subscribe.


End file.
